Many vehicles today include on-board computers that perform a variety of functions. For example, on-board computers control operation of the engine, control systems within the vehicle, provide security functions, perform navigation tasks, and facilitate communications with remote driver-assistance centers that can provide services including in-vehicle safety and security, navigation, and remote-diagnostics.
When an owner (or other authorized operator) allows another person to take control of or use their vehicle and the owner is not present, there is very little information available with respect to what happened during the time that the vehicle was out of their possession.
It would be desirable to provide methods, systems and apparatus that allow an owner of a vehicle to accurately track what is happening or what has happened to their vehicle when the owner is not present and another person access it or operates it. Other desirable features and characteristics of the disclosed embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.